User blog:Mage cat/Timeskip Rants
Okay, I have now seen what feels like ten billion complaints about the timeskip, and how the first season left so many dangeling plotlines that people feel have been skipped over. I have to know. What are you talking about? As far I can see the questions left at the end of Auld Acquaintance were just "What are the Light's plans" and "What will happen to the original Roy?" When we skip to five years later, I can guess what's happened in the meantime. The Light has spent the past five years scheming in the background. The Team and the League have likely foiled a minor plan here and there, but Phase Two continues. Phase One took at least three years after all. The climax of Phase Two is likely tied into the expected invasion. Remember that the Light is made up of long-range planners, including two immortals. They are willing to let things take time. It would be a discredit to the show if their plans could be unraveled in a year or two by a bunch of teenagers. Red Arrow has spent the time looking for Speedy, who has likely been actively hidden by the Light. As a guess based on Roy's history in the comics, the Light has given the original a cybernetic arm and trained him as Arsenal. This will play a role in Phase Two and maybe beyond. The viewers have been spared watching Red Arrow beat his head against a wall for who-knows-how-long over this. As for the new questions raised, I like having mysteries raised by the timeskip better than the drawn-out process that would have been introducing these elements one at a time. For example, I was excited when I realized last season that we would see Beast Boy. I thought it was cool that we saw his origin, and frankly that they gave him one that made more sense than the one he usually has. As we were speculating about the second season, I was a bit bummed that, considering how young he was and just how new to his powers he was, it may have been season three or later before he could be a really central character. I had similar thoughts about things like the later Robins. Dick has been adapted so many times. The others deserve a chance and he's more interesting as Nightwing anyway. The timeskip solves that. Now we have Gar and Tim and even a little hint that Jason happened at some point (Jason's more interesting as Red Hood the same way Dick is more interesting as Nightwing). I understand why some people are upset about Megan and Conner breaking up of screen. I never saw their relationship lasting forever, but I know many did and not seeing why is a touch irksome. However, the very next episode has them and Gar as the main characters. Do you think just what happened to their relationship won't be discussed in detail? Can you not wait to hear those details before flying off the handle? Really people. Tell me. Why are you so upset? Category:Blog posts